Too Good
by Chunk127
Summary: Another Christmas in Smallville for Lois Lane. Can't be any weirder then last year.


Smallville Season 8

* * *

Lois opened her eyes and smiled seeing the person sleeping in bed next to her. She quickly hopped out of bed getting her robe on. She smiled coming down the steps for the first time in a long time ready to just enjoy the holiday. She slipped by the presents and went into the kitchen.

Clark woke up to the sound of the smoke detectors going off. This was an oddly different sound for Christmas. He came downstairs and can only look at the smoke rising with a smile as he got the fire extinguisher.

* * *

Lois looked around and quickly filled a bucket of water as Clark rushed in fire extinguisher in hand.

Clark put out the fire in a mad rush. He looked down at the scorched black circles. "...Pancakes?"

Lois gave a small guilty shrug. She just wanted to make breakfast. "Cajon style pancakes?"

Clark let out a laugh and just kissed her on the forehead. "Clothes and WAWA pancakes?"

Lois looked down and kind of had to agree its Christmas anyone can show up, "Yeah, that's a plan."

* * *

Clark and Lois sat down with a smile thankful they went to breakfast as Mrs. Kent was back from Washington when they got home. God knows what she would have seen.

Lois let out a smile and hugged the woman. "Mrs. Kent, it's great to see you."

Martha smiled seeing the two together. "I thought I missed you two?"

Clark shook his head and leaned back on the counter looking for the holiday cookies. How can they not be here? Curse senatorial duties. "So what are you doing in Washington?"

Martha looked at him it's probably better for people like Clark and Green Arrow if they don't know what she's up against right now. Ends up they weren't the first people to do this. Now she has to become some one else to stop history from repeating itself. She has to become something else. "You know school reform, health care."

* * *

Later that day Lois opened the door to a smile seeing the couple at the door. It was a weird wedding but she's glad they made it through. She stood next to the door and let Chloe and Jimmy into the door.

Jimmy happily took a seat and Chloe walked with Lois next to the kitchen seeing some scorch marks.

The blond let out a knowing smile it wouldn't be a holiday without it. "So what'd you burn?"

"What makes you think it wasn't Smallville?" Lois asked but it took mere moments to lose to Chloe's stare. "Morning pancakes."

Chloe smiled opening the bag and distributing presents to everyone. Lois got hers and before long everyone had everything from everyone.

Lois smiled seeing a locket Clark got her as she went to put it on but had trouble getting it around the back of her neck.

Clark smiled seeing her struggle left and right. "Do you need a hand?"

Lois shook her head still working on it. "Been dressing myself for years Smallville. I'll manage."

Clark watcher her for another moment and then got to his feet. "Here, let me help you."

Lois held up her hair in one hand as Clark tenderly put on the necklace and gave the slightest trace of a kiss on the side of her neck.

Jimmy let out a groan to get their attention as they broke apart and the two simply looked up.

Lois rolled her eyes seeing it, mistletoe. "Who put that that there?"

Chloe looked away in innocence. She turned to her husband who did his best to hide her from the angry cousin.

Lois looked at Clark for a moment in a quiet smile as they moved closer to each other and was inches from kissing.

"Lois?"

"Lois?"

"Lois?"

* * *

Lois opened her eyes from what was a nice dream. Dream Smallville was quite the kisser. Reality takes over as recent events played through. A walking Stonehenge Mothra'd through Chloe's wedding and damn near eviscerated Jimmy right before kidnapping the bride. And the little pink princess made her return which was a class act, she remembers how broken up Clark was and how he buried himself in looking for Chloe and then the Planet after Lana dumped him. Now, Lana's back and that's a can of worms she'd like to avoid. One Lane girl got dragged under the spikes of that she won't be the second. She smiled seeing who woke her up. "Chloe!"

Lois smiled in relief and refused to let go of her cousin for the moment never so relieved. "Clark saved you didn't he?"

Chloe gasped for breath while trying to think of an alibi for which was the truth. "Rock thing took me all the way to Granville before he dropped me. I ran as fast as my legs could take me." Chloe broke the hug and looked at her husband laid out in bed. "How is he?"

Lois looked him over. "Well, he'll live and he'll be up for Christmas but don't stress him out. Are you you're OK?"

"Lois, I'm fine." Chloe assured her. Got a clean bill of Health from Clark and people a thousand years in the future and no more Brainiac ever. "But there is one more thing you can do for me?"

Lois eyed her carefully that's her I need a favor look. "What do you want?"

Chloe looked at her. "I think Clark's down about what happened at the wedding."

Lois pouted. "He took the thing head on it took guts."

"I know." Chloe assured her. "It's just Martha got hauled in over Christmas and he's going to be alone on Christmas Eve. Oliver's already overseas and I'm going to be here with Jimmy do you think you could…"

"Of course." Lois assured her.

* * *

Lois walked up to the Kent Farm and collected herself. She stayed at the door almost psyching herself up. Come on you puked on his shoes, mocked him in the form of a snowman, and even put up with the weird gropey version of him last year. You can do this. One dance changes nothing.

She walked in and saw the tree and the presents so at least progress is being made he's not moping. "You set up Christmas."

Clark nodded feeling a bit awkward he didn't think it could get like this at least with Lois. "Yeah figure Mom will be back as soon as that conference lets out."

Lois sat down next to him. "Probably a wise policy. So Lana's back in town."

"Yeah" Clark relied a bit anxiously. He's not sure what to really make of that. The DVD seemed pretty final and it was nice of Lois to be there for him for that.

Lois studied Clark's face and got what she needed in his uncertain face. She's smart she knows this. Chloe's soul has had multiple scars left on it by the train wreck that is the twisted love of Clark and Lana. Countless times she'd have to pick her cousin back up she's not falling for this.

Lois looked at him. "Look Smallville, Tess offered me an overseas assignment. So I'm going to be leaving the country soon."

Clark looked at her kind of sad. Lana's back and Lois is leaving. He'd really like to talk about that dance. Thing have just gotten weird." I see."

"Just feels like something I should do. It sounds like something that can help my career in a big way." Lois replied. This way Chloe and Jimmy can enjoy themselves and she doesn't have to see the great Clark and Lana reunion for a while.

Clark just got to his feet and went to the pile under the tree and pulled out a small square present. He wonders what he did to change her so much. Does she know her present because Chloe told her? He had help with her present this year. "Merry Christmas Lois"

Lois looked at it and opened the wrapping and quickly pulled out a small black wallet. "Not nearly big enough to be my wallet Smallville."

"Open the photo album." Clark ordered.

Lois did as told and saw a whole bunch of pictures of her. A Met U Student, on for the fanciest restaurant in Metropolis. A VIP ID to the best club in Metropolis, Medical assistant for a hospital. Enough fake IDs so that she can run Metropolis. "Oh wow Clark, thank you." Damn him. She dug into her pocketbook and got her own square shaped present. "Here yours." Clark opened it and saw an empty leather address book as he goes through the pages. "What? If you're gonna be a great reporter you're gonna need sources and ways to get in touch with them. Merry Christmas Smallville"

Clark smiled closing the book. "Merry Christmas Lois."

Lois leaned back on the couch. They can figure out what they are after her another time but for now. "So, how many channels are showing It's A Wonderful Life?"

* * *

Author's Notes

Just beat the Clock

Merry Christmas Happy Hanukah, hell whatever you celebrate happy it from me. Good will towards all men and women.

And on a Meta level I've recently found out the very funny fact that Tom Welling would occasionally pace on set and mumble 'Clark is such an idiot'. I'd like to think he was shouting it during the middle of season 8.

Smallville is owned by DC

Also is there any Truth to Tom Welling playing Superman on Supergirl to get his new show on CBS?


End file.
